Infernal Future
by MegaxXxMonster
Summary: The Shadowhunters of London get sent into the future. There they meet Magnus, but a more sparkled version, and the modernized Tessa...she happens to be, well different from the Tessa they knew. They also meet The Shadowhunters from New York. Bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

I just got this idea randomly while reading a Mortal Instrument fanFiction (weird but yeah). I know the time traveling idea is common for the crossover but this isn't really a crossover it might mention some TMI caracters but is manly and only IF caracters so that is why it is not a crossover, just want to tell you.

**Disclaimer: I very sadly do NOT own the Infernal Devices or any of the characters*Yet* that all belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare**

* * *

It was a loud noise, heard all throughout the Institute. A deafening boom and a deadly crash sending anyone in range running to see what happened. Charlotte was the first to arrive to the scene. Rushing in the room and stopping abruptly with her mouth agape taking in what she saw.

Henry was standing in the middle of the room with some contraption in his hand. His face was covered in dirt and his clothes we covered in smoke. On the ground next to him lay a smaller contraption that was smoking.

"_Henry!_" Charlotte screaked running to her husband. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "What Happened?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but before he could say anything Jem, Will and Jessamine came running-well Jessamine was more walking-in.

Jem went to the other side of Henry while Will walked over to Henry knelt down as if to bow, picked up the smoking device and stood up again, walking to a spot on the wall where he started examining it.

"What is this horrid device?" Will said, turning the device around in his hands but not lokking up at anyone else.

"A time machine," henry said taking it quickly but carefully out of Will's hands and back into his own.

Will looked up suddenly interested, "You mean it allows us to travel through time?"

Henry shook his head. "No. I have been recently studying time travel and all the little _knick-nacks _associated with it, this is one of those knick-nacks," Henry took a step back and turned to a table covered in little metal devices. "These are the others. I am although missing one, I like to call it _The Switch_ because it lets you control where and what era you travel to, and is the only way to get back to your original time and place. It is very difficult to find everything to create the last piece and then…and then-"

"I don't see a point to all this," Jessamine interrupted Henry's rant.

"Well Ifor one want to try it out," Will said, getting off the wall and moving toward the table where Henry stood and grabbed a random device. It was smaller than all the rest, it was about the size of his palm

"William NO Do Not Touch That!" Henry yelled at Will tackling him to the ground but, Will had already pushed the button.

In an instant everything went into blur, colors and pictures swirling around them and soon they were completely engulfed in pictures from different times.

After what seemed like hours in this hell of hypnotizing flashes, Will landed on a tile floor face down. He started to stand but a certain silver haired man landed on top of him and with an _Ompf _was back on his face.

Jem quickly got up and recovered from his fall onto Will. Once on his feet he started to pull Will up but as his eyes drifted around to the new scenery that he let go of Will's hand making him fall once again on the bright floor. Looking around he saw Henry and Charlotte staring around in awe as well.

Jem was only capable of saying one thing, "It actually worked, Henry," He said it really slowly and just loud enough for them all to hear.

"Yes, that may be so but while you guys landed on floor, I happened to land in mud. _Look At My Dress,_" Jessamine shrieked. Her rose pink dress was now brown and pink. Will stifled a chuckle at her expression. This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

**Sorry it's short it, I am just seeing if it's a good story. Was it good? Should I continue? Review please and tell me, Reviewing makes me update faster to just to put that out there. Tessa wasn't mentioned in this chapter but this takes place after Clockwork Angel so she is in it. **

**Review Please!**

**MegaxXxMonster **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I haven't updated in a while and I want to apologize for it , I go on fanfiction a lot and such but it is mostly on my phone and not on my laptop, therefore I can't update my stories from my phone so I have to wait 'till I get on a computer to update. So I'm sorry for that. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story, I really appreciate it. Also before I continue I would like to put out that I have the next chapter or so planned out but need ideas, so if you have any ideas tell me in a review please. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and am 99.9% sure I will never ever own the Infernal Devices it all belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

**Onwards with chapter 2!**

Jem helped Jessamine up quickly as she stared disgustedly at her dress. Even Will had to admit he had never seen anything like this place, they were in an alley, he could tell that much. The rest was all foreign. Walking to the end of the alleyway he gazed at the sight in front of him, buildings higher than he had ever seen stood in front of him. Bright lights that made him feel blind blared from the buildings. It was so . . . captivating that he had to force hid eyes away.

But as soon as he did, his brows furrowed. There were lots of people, hundreds. The amount wasn't what he found weird but what the people were wearing. They all wore shirts and pants, even the girls. Some ladies wore shorts _so _short he wondered if they could even be considered shorts at all. There were still some ladies in dresses but they looked so different. The dresses that he saw were shorter and flatter, some getting cut off at mid-thighs, knees, and even shorter. The men wore shorts and shirts, some even no shirts at all. None though wore the dresses like Jessamine and Tessa, and all the ladies were supposed to wear. He had to constantly remind himself that he was in fact in a different time, probably in the future regarding all the technology he had never seen before.

Henry couldn't get over the awe of what he had done, it had actually worked. He kept repeating that in his head hoping to make it seem more real, for once one of his experiments worked and he proved it too. And then realization set in. How were they going to get out of this place, he didn't have the switch to bring them back to the right time, and all the other pieces he had that went with the time machine didn't travel with them and were still at the Institute so he would have to find all the new pieces as well as the ones he already had.

With a sigh Henry turned to face the rest of the group and shared his realization with them. Charlotte put a hand on his shoulder reassuring him everything was going to be alright.

Will started making his way down the street with Jem following beside him and the others trailing their lead.

"Do you think Tessa will notice our absence?" Jem asked Will. Will hadn't thought about Tessa and in a way he felt guilty. She was now alone in the Institute, well she had Sophie but after the death of Thomas and Agatha she had been acting a bit more closed off and he couldn't blame her. He felt a pang in his chest as he thought of Tessa, they haven't spoken since that night when they kissed so passionately only for him to push her away and tell her the stuff he knew would break her. It was for the better, he reminded himself. It was safer for her to be without him, maybe she could have Jem.

But he couldn't tell Jem that, he just couldn't. "I doubt it, these days she barely leaves her room and when she does it's only for meals and she doesn't seem to really talk to anyone anymore, not even Sophie," he said a little rougher than expected.

"Will she had her brother betray her and a man out to take her, she is living with people she has just met and found out she isn't what she thought she was, she's a warlock. I not sure I would be alright either!" Jem exclaimed.

The rest of the walk just happened to be silent no one knowing where they were going, but still walking on.

**Taadaa! Once again it is short so…sorry but, Magnus and Tessa will be in the next chapter!**

**So Please leave your ideas for what could happen in this FanFic in a review as well as,**

**Should this become a crossover? (It is mostly the Infernal Devices characters but I could and will probably put the Mortal Instrument characters in it)**

**If I made a Mortal Instruments FanFiction would you read it and if so what would you want to happen?**

**Do you want longer chapters but updated less often OR shorter chapters updated more often?**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I am turning this into a crossover, hope you don't mind. It gave me a few more ideas for this story to make it more interesting. Before I start I just want to reply to two reviews;**

**Heimarmene: First of all thanks for reviewing both chapters I have up. About Chenry, there is not much in this chapter but I will hopefully add some soon. Also, thanks putting your say into making it a crossover.**

**Liddlepierat: Thanks for the idea! I think that it is going to take place after CoG, but IT IS NOT FOR SURE YET! So I might take that to heart and place it before CoG.**

**And, to everyone else who reviewed it motivates me to write faster and update sooner so I really appreciate it. Also thanks to everyone who added this story to Alerts and/or Favorites**

**Anyways here we go,**

They found themselves walking for around an hour, before they came upon a park where Jessamine insisted on resting on one of the benches. The rest of them agreed very willingly, for them to were a bit tired from their walk around the new, bright city.

They didn't know where they were going, but they were hoping that something will lead them towards anything helpful.

They had been at the park for what seemed like ten minutes, when a petit girl approached them.

"Bonjour, mes Amis êtes-vous par chance perdu? Vous regarde comme tu save pas ou vous allez," she said.

Before anyone could reply, Jessamine busted out, "I do NOT speak; Spanish-or whatever that happened to be . . . So please and I mean please just speak ENGLISH for once!" She looked outraged at the poor girl.

"I'm sorry, it's just, with what you're wearing and all- look I'm sorry, it's just that there is a French play festival and they have actors and actresses flying in from Paris. I just assumed that you were some of them because some of the plays are placed in the late 18 hundreds and that is what they wore according to my history teacher in school. Anyways let me rephrase what I said, are you guys by any chance lost? You look like you don't know where you're going." She said quickly defending herself by putting her hands up in a surrender motion.

"Well we don't need help from a mundane, you can just-" Will started only to be cut off by Charlotte.

"_William_," she says in a warning tone. She moved forward, making Henry release his comforting grip on her.

The young girl, who Charlotte assumed to be around fourteen, smiled at Will with a gleam in her eyes that made you wonder what she could possibly be thinking. She took a glance at everyone else, but the gleaming looked disappeared, only to be masked by a smile saying _I know something about you. _Her gaze lingered on Jem than shoot back to Will. "Well, what else would I expect from Shadowhunters like you, can't let the poor Mundie help guide you around?" She said, with a devilish expression. "Try me," she stated after a minute or two.

Everyone was shocked that she knew what they were, it made them question if she was really a Mundane at all. She couldn't have been a Faerie or Vampire that much was obvious, she wouldn't be out in the sun if she sucked blood. Everyone remained silent, everyone except Jessamine, she wasn't paying attention to any of it.

"Great, she knows about Shadowhunters," She said clearly not taking any of this in. "Henry I would like to get home sometime soon." She continued to complain. After a while though, Will just zoned her out, as did Jem and surely Henry.

"I say, what do we have to lose?" Henry said, moving back up to Charlotte and put his arm around her. Even though he usually wouldn't he reminded himself that they weren't in their time anymore and he had a feeling the same etiquette does not apply here. She let him probably thinking the same thing as he. He gently pulled her towards him, in a slight loving way so she could rest her head on him lightly.

"I though you would have learned not to say that by now, Henry," Jem spoke for the first time in a bit. He turned from Henry to the girl in front of him. "Do you by any chance know someone who can help us?"

She perked up as he spoke to her and she practically blurted out, "Yes, the High Warlock of Brooklyn . . . Magnus Bane! He will surely be able to help." She said this all the while not looking away from Jem.

"Magnus Bane? As in the Warlock?" Henry said, only after realizing that it must have been him, what other Warlock- High Warlock of Brooklyn, that is- is there named 'Magnus Bane' out there somewhere in the world?

"Well Duh, why else would I say High _Warlock _of Brooklyn if he was a vamp or something?" She stated getting more confident, with every word. "I actually know where he lives to, if you don't mind a _Mundane _like me guiding you through New York that is," The last part directed at Will, who had been abnormally silent for his usual. But sure enough he snorted and rolled his eyes.

Charlotte took her eyes off of Henry and looked at the girl once more, this time with a confused gaze. "How do you know about all this? And what year is it? Also what happens to be your name?"

The girl smiled at Charlottes questions. "It's 2010 and you're in New York, I'm Selena Clayre. As to how I know about your world, well let's just state that not everything is as it seems."

"Well isn't this amazing!" Jessamine cried, sarcasm leaking everywhere from her voice. But Will couldn't help but agree, this will be interesting. His heart pounded in thrill and excitement. There was something off about this girl and he wanted to find out what that thing happened to be. He was certain she had some big secret-but then again doesn't everyone- and because of that she could not be trusted. On the other hand though she was their only hope, their unfaithful hope.

** It's a little longer than the others, and I hoped you like it. I'm going to try to update sooner with chapter over 1,000 words but I can only do so much. I might have found a way though to write the story on my phone and just e-mail it to the computer to update it.**

**Sorry about the French, since I speak that language I was tempted to put it in the chapter but here is the rough translation on what Selena said,**

_Bonjour, mes Amis êtes-vous par chance perdu? __Vous regarde comme tu save pas ou vous allez :_

_Hello my freinds are you by any chance lost? You look like you don't know where you're going._

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes I didn't do a good look over since it was kind of late when I wrote this and I wanted to update it tonight, So point out any mistakes and I will fix them.**

**Leave a review and I swear I will update faster and it will become more interesting, now that it's a crossover!**

**Also in a review leave some ideas, all are welcome even if they happen to be about Llamas and Unicorns! **


	4. Chapter 4

**IN chapter 3, Selena mentioned that the year was 2010, OOpps, I forgot it was 2010 'till I uploaded the chapter. Sorry. Pretend it is 2011, 'cause that is the year it really is. **

**This is a quicker update than last time and I hope to make them a bit quicker than I have of the late.**

**And I swear it will start to get Interesting in a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not nor will not ever own IF or MI, it belongs to Cassie Clare**

_Last Chapter_

_"Well isn't this amazing!" Jessamine cried, sarcasm leaking everywhere from her voice. But Will couldn't help but agree, this will be interesting. His heart pounded in thrill and excitement. There was something off about this girl and he wanted to find out what that thing happened to be. He was certain she had some big secret-but then again doesn't everyone- and because of that she could not be trusted. On the other hand though she was their only hope, their unfaithful hope._

Selena led them down many unfamiliar streets, in silence. Charlotte stuck by Henry, which he preferred. Not wanting anything to happen to her in the unfamiliar setting they were in. Henry could tell Will was getting frustrated in the endless journey, but it was nothing compared to Jessamine. She was very ungrateful to be there, and-for a first-wishing she was back at the Institute with Sophie and Tessa.

Selena suddenly turned a corner onto a street,with a big long building on one side with many doors attached to it. She led them down the street for a while more and stopped abruptly, turned to look at the group behind her, then turned up a little sidewalk to one of the door. The Shadowhunters from the past followed with a slight hesitation.

Charlotte was a bit nervous and it showed. _If this was the Magnus Bane, that helped us with De Quincey,_ _what is he like now? What about Camille_? , She thought to herself. She was not very certain of how he would react to seeing them; they were not supposed to live 'till the year 2011**(A/N it's actually 2011 not 2010). **Not 133 years, that would be a long life.

Selena knocked on the door with confidence, though she looked a little nervous to be at his door step. She moved her right hand up to knock again when someone from inside the door spoke,

"Who dare disturb me?" the slightly familiar voice spoke.

"It's Selena," she said. No answer, "Selena Clayre." She repeated.

"Ah, yes. Why do you come? I happen to be a little busy at the moment. Is it urgent?" He sounded a little impatient.

"Well I guess, Kind of, well yes it is," The petit brunette spoke, deciding if it truly was. "Magnus I have some visitors for you."

"Fine, they may come in, I am up the stairs. They can make their way there by themselves. Unless their toddlers, then I don't want to see them at all, so you can just take them away if that is the case."

"No, they're not," She defended them.

"Very, well."

The door suddenly opened by itself and Selena motioned for them to enter. "I must leave but I hope that, this _mundane _was enough help. Oh, if you're not from those French plays, you might want to change your outfit," she spoke carefully. She was wearing a blue, thigh-long dress, which hung to her slim figure tightly. It was better than some of the other clothes they saw some people wearing.

Henry looked at everyone before taking the lead into the apartment.

There was a set of stairs at leading up to another door. Henry stepped aside, letting Will, Jem and Jessamine lead, with him and Charlotte at the back. He placed his hand on the small of her back gently when she started up the stairs. There wasn't many steps on the stairs and they didn't take long to climb, which did not wear out much of their remaining, low energy.

Once at the top Jem was about to knock, but Will just took the handle and opened the door, giving Jem a small grin. "He said to let ourselves in," he said in a quiet measured tone, very un-Will like. But Will was not quite himself today, that much was very obvious.

A man covered in sparkles and bright clothes made his appearance in front of them. Underneath all the glitter though, you could tell it was Magnus, same cat-like eyes.

Another boy, with dark hair and blue eyes-looking very similar to Will-walked up beside Magnus, followed by another boy, both looked to be around Jem and Will's age. The second boy had light brown hair with browns eyes that showed a tint of purple in them. The second boy's eyes went wide at the site of the five Shadowhunters in from of him, but quickly regained his emotionless mask.

Magnus did not seem the slightest bit disturbed by the sight in front of him, as if it happened every day. The First boy, with the dark hair and blue eyes, did not seem to know who these people in front of him even were.

"Greetings Charlotte, Henry Branwell, William Herondale, Jem Carstairs and the lovely Jessamine Lovelace, what brings you here?"

"Henry built some type of _time machine_, and Will, as ignorant as ever pressed a button and we got sent here. 2011, right?"Jem said.

"Yeah, that's the year," The blue eyed boy spoke for the first time. "Herondale?" he spoke this second part to what seemed like himself.

"Interesting, this is Alec," he said pointing to the dark haired, blue eyed boy, "and this is . . ." He trailed off.

"J-Jacob, I am Jacob," The light haired boy said. "It's a pleasure to, ah, meet you," Alec looked at Jacob questioningly, but them must have realized something, for his eyes suddenly filled with understanding.

Magnus just continued on, "Alec is a Shadowhunter too."

Alec just looked at Magnus confused, "They're Nephilim as well?"

"Well of course darling," Will looked a little confused at the word _darling_, It almost seemed like Magnus was . . . gay? That can't be he had been with Camille. Alec's face became a light shade of red at the word as well, as if he were embarrassed to be called that in front of people. "They are also from the past, not our time, from the year 1878, to be precise."

"I must be going really, thanks for letting me come over, and it was really considerate of you. I hope to see you both again soon," Jacob said quickly, dismissing himself from the conversation and apartment and headed out the door.

There was something seriously different about that dude, he acted weird, and his reaction to seeing us-people he probably never knew about-was really puzzling.

Jem watched Jacob leave and when he heard the _Click _of the door turned back to Magnus, "Is he Nephilim?"

"Naw, he's not," Magnus replied nonchalantly.

"Than what is he?" Henry asked curiously. Everyone but Jessamine-who seemed to be ignoring the whole exchange-seemed to be interested in this question.

"It doesn't really matter," He said dismissing the topic easily. That only made Will more curious.

"So, who is that Selena girl?" Jem said, starting up a new topic.

"A Downworlder I met recently, she has proved to help me quite a bit actually," he said this thoughtfully as if debating if she really was that much of a help. "Caused a lot of trouble too, but she owes me and this is how she chose to repay me; by helping me."

"Wait, how do you know Will, Jem, Charlotte, Henry and . . . Jessamine, was it?" Alec asked confused.

"As you know, Darling, I have lived a long time; I knew them in the late 1800's. How's Tessa lately?" He asked to the group from the past as if he knew something they didn't and was rubbing in their face discretely. He caught everyone's attention for even Alec looked up at his words. Alec looked towards the door than back to Magnus, giving him a look that said, '_Why are you saying this?'_ Magnus just shrugged it off.

"She is at the Institute, alone, well she has Sophie but after the death of Thomas and Agatha she hasn't been much of company to anyone though." Will said.

"So she didn't travel here with you?" Alec asked this question, giving Will the impression that he also knew something important about their dear Tessa.

"No she was in her room or the library, when the explosion of Henrys' devices rung out. The library is pretty sound proof so it's no surprise she didn't hear it" Jem explained. He seemed to have a very reasonable point that no one really thought of until then.

Alec seemed relieved about this and let out a small sigh in the relief.

"We can't get back; all the machinery needed is at the London Institute still. We would need to recreate it and get all new parts." Henry explained. "We have nowhere to stay until then, maybe you know somewhere we may rest at?"

Alec perked up, "My parents run the Institute here in New York, you could stay there as long as you like. We have loads of empty rooms, though it's not as big or nice as the London one, I heard that the London one is one of the nicest Institutions and also one of the biggest."

"Much obliged," Charlotte thanked Alec. "I run or-I guess since we're not in that era anymore-ran the Institute in London, I would love to see how they run them in the future. It may help me run it better even than I am now or-than that is."

"Great, well I'm about to head back there anyways so you all can come along and I'll show you to the rooms you can stay in"

He started heading to the door and opened it so everyone else can head out before him. Before he exited the building, Magnus pulled him in, gave him a quick kiss.

"I appreciate you doing this Darling," He spoke, quiet enough so the others who were making their way down the stairs and were totally oblivious to this, could not hear. "They were some old friends of mine."

"It was nothing really. I think it will be interesting to have past Shadowhunters around for a bit. Although we will have to buy them new clothes, they can't go around looking like they're from a different time even if they are." He paused thinking a bit more. Then continued on with a slight grin, "Besides, I want to see Jace's expression to see his ancestor, Will."

"Mmhhm" Magnus grinned and nodded in agreement. "Tell me how that go's and for a warning, you will soon find out where he got his cockiness and ignorance from, and not to mention arrogance either. William is full of it, you will have double the trouble. And Watch out for Jem,"

"Which one is he?"

"Mercury hair, silver eyes, porcelain skin."Magnus said softly.

"Oh, so Will's the dark haired one. Why do I have to watch him? Is he a trouble maker too?"

"No, but just be weary around him" Magnus said, in a tone stating that that was all he was going to spill about the topic.

This made Alec curious, he would watch Jem's behavior to see what Magnus is talking about. And then another thought came into Alec's mind,

"Magnus, why do I look so much Like Will?"

**TESSA WILL COME IN SOON (meaning eventually but not right away) AS WELL AS THE REST OF THE GANG! (Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon . . . etc) **

**I'm gonna try and update every week or so but don't go barmy if it takes two weeks to my next update. **

**Yesterday was April 1****st****, April Fool's Day! In a review tell me what you did on it, I want to know! Please,**

**Magnus I think was très OOC, tell me if you think so too**

**ALL IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!**

**What do you think about Jacob and Selena? Tell me in a review please!**

**REVIEW and I will update faster **


	5. AN

**Hey, I'm sorry this isn't a chapter. I have been sick lately with a headache and sore throat and haven't been feeling very up to writing so I apologise. **

** I have started the next chapter to 'Infernal Future' and 'To The Tears I Once Cried' but might not have them finished this week.**

** I also just got an account on and have the first chapter for a romance story on that written but not put up yet (I haven't been a member for two days yet only one), but will have that up since it's already completed, soon. So you can check that out, in two days, my username on FictionPress is still MegaxXxMonster in case you were wondering.**

** I am writing this now to post because I feel bad for not updating my stories and just wanted to let you know why I haven't.**

** I didn't go to school today because I fainted this morning and still have a headache and such… Anyways I figured what a perfect time to tell you.**

** Also I won't be writing anything this weekend really because Tomorrow (Friday) I have to go to my doctors and get Hep A, B and C, Meningitis and a few other needles. Did I mention I am terrified of needles and faint when I get them? Well I do and it sucks. And to top it off even more, my mom is making me get blood taken to see if I have diabetes or something like that all because I have been having these headaches and she decided this when I passed out this morning. Fun.**

** I am in competitive cheerleading and my Provincials competition this Saturday and Sunday so I won't be able to write then, and my arms are going to be all sore from the blood work and needles I got the day before.**

** And Last but sadly not least I have a project due Monday for my Geography in school and I haven't even started.**

** So I hope you don't kill me for not updating this in a while and I promise that I will as soon as I feel up to it again.**

** Can someone in a review possibly tell me some ways to get over needle phobia? I don't want to pass out, It will save me tomorrow! Please?**

**And I am once again truly sorry you had to sit there and listen to me complaining about my life, and also I am so terribly sorry for not being able to update sooner than I will be. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Before I start I want to just thank everyone who helped with the needle thing, what I ended up doing was reading all the helpful reviews! Thanks a lot to everyone who wished me luck at my Cheerleading competition. My team placed 2****nd**** and were only **_**three **_**points away from **_**first**_**! **

** I would have had this chapter up sooner if I hadn't accidently deleted the chapter instead of saving it *I'm brilliant in the mind*, so I had to re-type it all. I will be quicker hopefully with my updates for the next few chapters but because it is closing to the end of the school year I am being flooded with projects.**

**Disclaimer: I do Not and will probably Never own the rights to any of any authors works (other than my own), and especially not Cassandra Clare's stuff she is too good of a writer to be compared to.**

The walk to the New York Institute was short compared to the London Shadowhunters earlier journey around the bright city. Soon enough they were at an Institute much smaller than the London one. Will noticed that it was glamour to appear as an old abandoned church to watchful mundane eyes. To anyone mundane the look spoke _Do Not Enter, _But Will, not being one for warnings and cautions -and already knowing this is an Institute and not some death mansion- found the look calling for him to destroy all objects inside with his recklessness and stubbornness.

The dark haired boy-Alec, lead the way keeping a few paces in front of the rest of them the whole way up to the big heavy doors leading to the inside area of the Institute. Will noticed the awkward glances that Alec through at him when he thought Will wasn't looking. It unnerved Will a bit that the boy was studying him, of course he knew very well that he was attracting to both sexes, but this just felt . . .different.

Alec reached the heavy faded oak doors and pulled one open. He held it open for everyone else to enter freely and sure enough Jessamine gives a small huff, lifts her chin up and enters the doors stomping her feet as if they were too heavy for her to carry. Will smirked to himself at the lady's discomfort and happiness with coming to another Institute when she probably though that for once, she would be able to leave them with their dilemma of being transferred to the future. No such Luck for the poor Jessamine though.

Will followed through the doors shortly after the blonde haired beauty. He didn't give a huff or a stomp with his feet but he was debating on making some sort of scene, until he saw Alec looking at him strangely, which distracted Will causing him to make no such commotion.

Charlotte and Henry gave quick and shy thanks before also entering the Institute walls leaving the dark haired and blue eyed boy alone outside with the boy whose hair, the shade of silver and eyes so colorless and porcelain skin. Alec looked at the silver boy silently for a minute, taking in the strangely bleak color he has to his features. His clothing was very elegant, not in the way of this era but in the way of past eras. Alec had to remind himself quickly that the boy in front of him was in fact from a time in the past -where they were actually referred to as gentlemen; he added remembering his history lessons he had once had with Hodge.

The silver boy-Jem as his boyfriend Magnus had called him looked at Alec with an expression of apology across his features. "I must send my deep apologies for the behavior of Mr. Herondale and Ms. Lovelace; they don't tend to be the most thrilling company. It is truly much obliged that you let us stay here." He spoke this with a voice of pure kindness and honesty not looking at most the slightest bit embarrassed at his company's behavior.

"It's really no problem, I mean we have way more than enough spare rooms at the New York Institute, it's not really a Shadowhunter hotspot. Your friends' behavior is really nothing new I grew up with the one and only Jace-"Alec cut off suddenly hoping that Jem wouldn't notice that his sentence wasn't quite complete. He was going to speak Jace's last name but cut off not knowing what to say. Wayland? Lightwood? Herondale? The last one would have given the silver boy in front of him a shock, discovering that his disrespectful friend's bloodline had lasted throughout the generations creating another disrespectful boy. Sadly, Alec stated to himself, Jem did notice and looked at Alec with an expectant look. After realizing that Alec was indeed not going to continue his phrase he moved through the door the re-greet the rest of his fellow London Institutors.

Alec closed the door and signaled for the lot of them to wait here as he called what must have been a futuristic version of an elevator, at the push of a button. Soon he disappeared inside leaving them alone.

Jessamine sat into a light shaded plush chair still trying to look proper in her grime covered gown. Jem saw the smirk Will wore looking at Jessamine's behavior.

Will seemed to be lost in thought for once for his brows became creased in concentration and confusion. One of the only times you'd ever see William Herondale looking confused and concentrated mind you but nevertheless that was the expression he bore. Jem watched Will for a few minutes until the dark haired boy- who now that Jem thinks of it, looks similar to the dark haired boy, Alec, from the future- had an expression change and he suddenly looked up at Jem wiping the quizzical look off his face.

"Does it happen to be just me or does that Jacob kid seem pretty flustered around when we showed up? I feel as if I recognize him from somewhere though," Will stated with a slight from set across his face. Jem thought about it. The boy had seemed in a rush to get out off the apartment, but then again maybe he was always like that, he didn't know at all and couldn't have any clue what the boys usual behavior was. Jem although didn't see any resemblance in the features of the boy, the way he held himself seemed a little out of fashion for his time, as if he was from another time as well. OR, Jem thought to himself, he could just have an obsession with this kind of stuff. Although Jem did have a string of doubt attached to his last thoughts.

"You're in the future William; he's probably a descendant from one of those brothel ladies you visit so often." It was Jessamine who spoke startling everyone.

Will looked ready to defend his statement but the elevator doors opened and Alec and three others followed suit. A blonde boy who was standing beside a fiery redhead and a dark haired beauty, the way the blonde and the red head were standing made Jem think that they were together.

"Ok so, everyone this is Charlotte Branwell and her husband Henry," Alec gestured to the two of them who nodded silently. He then moved on the others, "Jessamine Lovelace and Jem Carstairs." He paused slightly before introducing the last. "William Herondale."

The blonde boy froze up immediately hearing Will's name and the black haired girl and fiery haired one looked shocked as well. Will on the other hand looked confused at their reaction and decided to speak up, "Yes I know it may be hard, because obviously I'm handsome, but please resist the urge to stare it is quite rude," his accent and era getting into his voice.

Alec just continued, "They are from the year 1878 as I believe Magnus stated."

"1878? How you get here, to the future I mean?" The black haired girl asked curiosity sneaking into her tone.

"A time machine," Henry answered nonchalantly. The girl just nodded.

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood and this is Alec Lightwood, my brother." The black haired girl said giving a slight gesture to her brother. Will started laughing and everyone gave him a strange look, all but Jem who had the dreadful knowledge of predicting what his parrabati was planning on saying.

"I see Gabriel must have found someone so opium-hazed to put up with him," Will continued to chuckle and Jem must admit he even let out a smile before quickly composing himself.

"I'm Clary Fray," the redhead said. She looks towards the blonde boy beside her before introducing him, "This is my boyfriend, Jace Herondale."

This time it was Will who froze, along with Jem, even Charlotte and Henry seemed a bit shocked at the boy's last name. Jem found it amusing seeing William's expression towards his descendant. Both the golden blond haired boy and the dark haired William took a step forward studying the others appearance. Will examined the boy from head to toe. He had blond hair that looked golden with the way the light reflected off of his locks. His eyes appeared a shade of deep gold; Will had to admit that his charm has passed on through the generations. Although he was a bit hazed in the sense that the boy in front of him didn't bear much of any resemblance to himself and that he looked closer to the dark haired, blue eyed boy Alec, than the other boy. They both stared at each other for what must have been around ten minutes before Jace looks away and moved back to where his girlfriend Clary was standing. This somehow made Will think of Tessa and how she'd be alone in the Institute. He felt a slight pang in his chest but quickly scolded himself for it. He hadn't spoken to her since the night on the roof, where he deliberately hurt her as much as almost un-humanly possibly (If that made sense to anyone but himself) and it hurt him to do so for as much as he would hate to admit it, and would surely deny it if anyone said he did, he had developed feelings for Tess. It wasn't love, he hadn't thought he was ever or would ever be capable of loving someone. No, this was the step that comes before love, the _want. _He hoped she'd be fine by herself . . . alone . . . in the Institute where nothing was stopping Gabriel from getting to her. He had to stop himself before he started to visible worry, so he struggled to regain himself. And as always whatever Will wants Will gets, except Tessa, he had hurt her so much. _Stop thinking about the damn girl William, _he thought furiously to himself. He gave himself a big long scowl before frowning to himself on the inside and looking away from the golden boy who aroused his now fresh worry and sorrow.

_What have I done? _He asked himself, _Oh Cecily._

**I know, I know, not TOO much has been happening in the chapters I have put up and most of the content is filter but it is needed to get to where I'm heading. **

**I didn't have time to revise this chapter well, so I deeply apologize for the errors I'm certain I have.**

**Sorry about the long wait, I have been brainstorming ways to update faster and have come up with on conclusion;**

**I am now officially looking for a Beta Reader!**

**It will allow me to work faster and get a different opinion on my writing**

**PM or Tell me in a Review if you're interested! Thanks**

**One last thing, I AM TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUMMARY OF THIS STORY TO MAKE IT SOUND UNIQUE AND INTERESSTING, I NEED ANYONE AND EVERYONE WHO HAS ANY POSSIBLE SUMMARY IDEAS OR A COMPLETELY NEW SUMMARY ITSELF PLEASE, PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW OR FEEL FREE TO PM ME!**


	7. Chapter 6

*********I do NOT own the Mortal Instruments OR the Infernal Devices********

All the London Shadowhunters were assigned their rooms then each headed up to their own. Henry and Charlotte were in a room at the end of the third floor hallway with Jessamine located on the other end. Jem and Will though, were placed on the fourth floor in rooms across from each others.

Once Will and Jem reached the fourth floor in the highly advanced elevator, they exited it and both entered Will's room. It was plain, obviously a guest room but even in their Victorian era, guest rooms were always more elegant to proclaim the richness of those who owned to house.

This room was worse than the hallways, white walls and a small bed with off-white blankets on top of it. A small cream bedside table and medium sized dresser were about the only furniture installed in the area, well minus the extremely un-comfortable looking chair that was positioned beside the bed in a corner.

Jem sighed and sat down on the bed, the smallest layer of dust puffing up into the air around him and resting in his ashen hair. Will moved to sit beside him, hearing the floor boards' crack under his feet. One board lifted up and Will caught a glimpse of something buried beneath it. _Later, _he thought to himself, _Later I will remind myself to look at what happens to lay beneath. _He grinned to himself slightly, he had found a possible source of entertainment, and he could even get in trouble for having whatever lay beneath that board. Now THAT was how William Herondale likes it, well more or less anyways. He tries to be a bit more ironic and extravagant.

Jem made a barely audible gesture of clearing his throat then said, "So descendants eh?" he glanced at Will who was also looking at his friend. "He acts like you, with the confidence of a king. A golden king," Jem added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, but unlike me, I find him annoying, he is too arrogant for his good." Will made a slight huffing sound, "he is impressive though, I have perfect my bloodline to complete perfection."

Jem raised an eyebrow towards him, "perfected your bloodline to complete perfection? That hardly makes much sense."

"That my friend is because you have not perfected your bloodline yet, you don't see a Carstairs walking around the Institute with no fear do you know?"

Jem's eyes softened and Will looked as close as he ever could to regretting the words he so stupidly spat out. "Jem, I didn't mean it l–"

"It is fine Will; I have accepted my fate years ago. Don't feel sorry for something out of your hands. Not in front of me, I want to enjoy the rest of my life and look back upon it with no regrets." Jem smiled. At first it was a weak smile but then it grew into that genuinely confident smiled he so often wore.

They sat in silence for about two seconds before a knock was heard on the door. Jem spoke a 'Come in'. The door opened revealing Clary Fray and Jace Lightwood. They entered closing the door behind them.

"What brings you here?" Will asked, his bitter mood slightly making its way to his voice.

Clary was watching Will, taking in every aspect, the size of his muscles, the length of his hair, the color of his eyes and the fabric of his suit. She was worn-out jeans and an emerald green tank-top that was just a shade brighter than her eyes. She was very pretty but by the way she held herself, she must not have realized that to its full extent (if that line makes any sense).

"Well, you know how you said that you guys were from the future?" Clary spoke shyly.

Jem nodded but Will remained emotionless.

"Alec told me that you wanted to go back and were looking for a way." She continued with more confidence. "Am I correct so far? You built a time machine here - as we all know – and the objects you used remained in your original location, the London Institute of 1878. I have contacted the London Institute and those . . . artifacts as you could call them, are no longer in the Institute and they do not know the whereabouts or even possible locations that those objects could be." She paused for a deep breath. She reached to the back pocket of her jeans and took out a small black sketchbook.

She started flipping through the pages until she reached the one she was looking for and showed it to the boys in front of her. They examined it closely. She could really draw a true artist. Not like Will last year when he had attempted to draw the feathered pen on a parchment that had look like a bad attempt at drawing a tree. No, Clary's drawings looked so realistic that if you reach out and touch the page, it would feel like the feather or fur or whatever she had drawn.

The picture Clary showed them was one of seven different small contractions that looked vaguely familiar to Will. At the top of the page was a strange looking rune that neither Will nor Jem had seen before.

"Which rune is that?" Jem asked obviously curious. Maybe new runes have been discovered since their time.

"I know what that rune is," Will started, trying to sound on top of the game when in reality he had never seen such rune, "It is called – "

Jace chuckled and had a grin plastered on his face. He had been so quiet that Will had forgotten he was in the room with them.

"What is it called?" Jace said looking at Will, "I doubt you have ever heard of it, let alone seen it. Want to know why?" Will said nothing, "because Clary here can create runes. She created this one hence you have never seen it before."

"Anyways," Clary said drawing the attention back towards her. "This rune let me see the pieces you need to build the time machine to get back to your time. I have collected a total of seven pieces."

"But on the table Henry had at least sixty different objects!" Will said.

"That maybe so but have you ever considered that technologies has advanced since your time or that most of those on the table were failed attempts at building the parts?" That shut Will up.

"I do recognize the object in the middle of the page," Clary pointed to said object, "and I know the present owner of it too. A young Warlock."

Will looked suddenly interested along with Jem, "what is the name of this Warlock?"

Now it was Jace that spoke, "Tessa Grey."

**Sorry it is quite short but like I have stated, school is ending therefore I have piles and piles of work neede to be completed so I think that a shorter chapter is better than no chapter :P**

**Anyways, what do you think is going to happen? Nobody knows (Well except me of course )**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 7

"Tessa Grey," Clary said.

Will, who happened to be paying less then no attention to the conversation, suddenly popped to full attention at the name Clary spoke.

"Tessa Grey— you're certain that was the name of the warlock?"

"Yes."

"Tess," Will whispered to himself. He was finally going to see his Tessa again! Well— correction: Tessa wasn't his . . . yet. Will had a strange feeling in his stomach. He was thrilled he was going to see Tessa again, but at the same time he was a little scared that she might've changed dramatically, for example Magnus. From what Will remembered, Magnus had never touched sparkles while he was in London, and now he was wearing what seemed like five tons, just in his hair. And he wore rainbow pants! They didn't even have rainbow pants in the 1800's. Oh, and the women! Most of them didn't even wear dresses anymore, and the ones that did absolutely did not look respectable. The world had turned into a frightening place, Will thought. Will was scared that Tessa had changed like as well. Of course he would never admit to being scared, but he was.

"So Tessa has that piece of the time machine right now," Jem said. "Do you know where we could find her?"

"I don't, and neither does Jace—but Magnus Bane does." Clary said. "He's the Warlock. The one you met earlier?"

"We know who Magnus Bane is," Will said, annoyed. He was tired of everyone in this time treating him like he was clueless about this new generation.

"When can we visit him?" Jem spoke as if Will said nothing.

"As soon as you want." Clary replied, shrugging.

* * *

Clary, Jace, Jem and Will stood at Magnus' door after knocking. The tall warlock opened the door, saw the familiar faces, and ushered everyone in. Alec was inside, occupying a purple, sparkly chair.

"What is it now?" Magnus sighed at Clary, with an extravagant roll of his eyes.

"We need you to track Tessa Grey for us."

Alec looked up towards Magnus abruptly, unintentionally giving the impression that they knew something the others didn't. Magnus' eyes narrowed and Will thought his shoulders tightened a little.

"I can't help you," Magnus said firmly.

"Why not?" Clary asked. "I know you can! You have that power."

"Don't get me started on that, Clarissa."

Jace stepped in. "If you tell us why you can't track her down, we'll leave you alone," he negotiated.

Magnus sighed, "It isn't that I can't track her down. It's that I won't."

"Magnus," Jace snapped. "Don't be selfish!" Magnus and Clary both snorted at Jace's hypocritisism. Jace ignored them. "You need to track her down for Will and Jem, so they can go back to their own time!" Jace's whining tone sounded thin on patience, but so did Magnus'.

"Nothing you say to me will make me track her down." Magnus was absolutely set on his decision.

"Why not?"

Magnus spoke as if he was addressing a child. "Because, I already know where she is."

The room fell silent. Will in a mess of emotions, and Jem excited to see Tessa once more.

"Where is she?" Jace asked.

"I cannot tell." Magnus replied.

"Where?"

"I will not tell."

"Where the hell is she?" Jace shouted in his anger. Clary put a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down.

Clary turned to Magnus, "Why can't you tell us?"

"She doesn't want to be found by anyone. Tessa herself swore me to secrecy!"

Magnus turned over to Will and Jem. "I worked with her once I left London, then again after you died. I learned to trust her and she learned to trust me. She still has a unique talent; that beyond the ability of any other warlock I have ever known. But I know how your future plays out in accordance to hers, and it wouldn't be for the best for you see Theresa, nor for her to see you. You would not be wholly familiar with the woman she has become, I think. Theresa has gotten so good at hiding her emotions and . . . other things."

Then they heard a knock on the door and Magnus rolled his eyes. "Who is it now," he whined, stamping his foot childishly "the Mayor?"

Alec, who had been sitting quietly and listening, stood up and went to the door. He opened only to be pushed aside by an angry looking Jacob, who stormed into the room, oblivious in his anger to the fact that he wasn't alone with Magnus, but rather in a room full of people.

And then suddenly Jacob transformed! Jacob wasn't a Jacob at all, but rather a Tessa Grey. Turns out Tessa had put her shape shifting skills to good use.

* * *

**Sorry that it is rather short but I had to end it there. Thank you to my beta KatieLICIOUS!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own zip . . . Cassandra Clare owns it all (well almost it all)**

**I am also on Wattpad (.) com now!**

Recap:

Then they heard a knock on the door and Magnus rolled his eyes. "Who is it now," he whined, stamping his foot childishly "the Mayor?"

Alec, who had been sitting quietly and listening, stood up and went to the door. He opened only to be pushed aside by an angry looking Jacob, who stormed into the room, oblivious in his anger to the fact that he wasn't alone with Magnus, but rather in a room full of people.

And then suddenly Jacob transformed! Jacob wasn't a Jacob at all, but rather a Tessa Grey. Turns out Tessa had put her shape shifting skills to good use.

_***only quickly-ish edited and short***_

Will's stomach did a flip at the sight in front of him. She looked the exact same, well except for her attire. She was dressed in baggy blue pants that Clary had told him were jeans, and a baggy leather jacket. I guess you could also say that her hair was a little longer but in the 18hundreds it was always up in some sort of 'do'.

"Magnus," Tessa started angrily, taking a step closer to the annoyed looking warlock. She opened her mouth to say something but Jem cleared his throat loudly making her realise she was not alone with Magnus.

She shut her mouth quickly and turned around to face Clary, Jace, Jem and lastly, Will. Her anger disappeared momentarily being replaced by shock. She looked between Jem and Will with wide eyes before her face went blank of emotions.

"Hello," she said with a slightly unsteady voice. "I was kinda hoping you wouldn't have been here, but I _haaaaaaaad_ to press my luck." She muttered to herself sarcastically.

Will couldn't help but noticing that the Tessa he knew wouldn't even think about those sarcastic comments, let alone speak them aloud. She would never have worn those clothes, she would wear a gown. She would have etiquette and more manner than she displayed here. He couldn't help but miss the old Tessa. Everything here, in this new world is so different and he was hoping at least one thing hadn't changed.

"Hello Miss Gray," Jem said stepping forward to take Tessa's hand and kiss it. She didn't move, in fact the only thing that changed was that her eyes were staring at him from the corner of her eye, she didn't even move her head in the slightest manner.

Will continued to study her, taking in every detail he could. He saw something flash in her eyes when Jem spoke to her. Something familiar although he couldn`t quite put a finger on where he had seen it on her before.

Once Jem stepped away, Will went to greet her but as soon as he shifted his weight forward to move towards her, she took a step back and away from him.

He tried not to let the pang of hurt that flowed through him to show on his face. Why did he feel this way towards her? What was this feeling anyways? He had a feeling that this new found hatred towards him was founding by some in the past or as he called, his future. Now he was very curious as to what was in store when he got back to London and back into his proper era.

Clary silently cleared her throat but stepped forward to address the zombie-looking Tessa.

``Tessa! `` she exclaimed in false enthusiasm, ``We were actually just asking Magnus about where you were . . . he didn`t tell us anything of course.``

Tessa looked at Clary, ``Why would you be trying to find me . . . expecially with them,`` She referred to Jem and Will in a tone that showed her fondness of them – or rather lack of fondness for that matter.

It wasn`t Clary who responded but it was Magnus. ``Henry, Charlotte, James, Will and Jessamine seem to be stuck in the future after another one of Henry`s messed up stupid inventions. We didn`t know about this because it was not planned out and was never supposed to happen. You see that's the interesting part about time travel you never know what to expect and some times a mere five minute long visit into the future or past could change the universe as we know it and-``

``Magnus, you`re getting off topic,`` Clary warned about Magnus`s little rant about traveling through time.

``Sorry I just can`t help myself sometimes . . . anyways what I was trying to say was that the parts from the machine Henry had built did not bring the parts into the time they had travelled to so they need to rebuild it. It seems you have a piece of it with you. ``

Tessa looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, ``If I gave you this piece will you get them away from New York and back to where they belong (question mark)``

Will didn`t like that Tessa didn`t want them there but it was expected, he looked over to Jem who looked as if he were thinking around the same thing.

``Well as soon as we have all the pieces then of course we will send them back before they totally destroy the 21st century.`` Jace said. Will couldn`t help but notice how bored he sounded.

``Do you think you have any idea of where the piece may be (question mark)`` Clary asked after explaining briefly what it might look like.

``As a matter of fact, Yes, if you will follow me I can show you and bring it to you.``

With that they all walked off following Tessa down the street with the dimming sky and shinning streetlights in the background.

**Hope everyone remembers this story; it has been MONTHS since I last updated any of my stories on here. I have no proper excuse except for saying that I was lazy and kept pushing everything back, I had wanted to update it all summer long but I just never did. My updates may be sort of irregular from now on but I will do my best . . . you can all blame school for that. Also I think I might try to post short chapter at least once a week, what do you guys think about that * * * (my question mark button isn`t working right now … Damn)**

**I`m going to dedicate the next chapter to the best review for this chapter!**

**Please review and I will promise I will update sooner!**


End file.
